Solamente Astrid
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: El amor es complicado, mas para esta joven vikinga que tiene pocas oportunidades de poder hacer que el castaño se fije en ella. Hiccup/Ruffnut, leve mención de Hiccup/Astrid. ¡A pedido, CONTINUACIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios:** Bueno, no he visto fics de ellos en español y me atreví/animé a escribir uno u3u No es muy común verlos, pero sé que hay gente que les gusta, así que, un pequeño regalo no tan común ~

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Esta puede que sea una pareja algo extraña, debido a la costumbre. Va principalmente desde el punto de vista de Ruffnutt aunque no lo narra ella. Leve mención de Ruffnutt/Snotlout y Hiccup/Astrid, aunque la pareja en sí sería Hiccup/Ruffnutt. Disfrútenlo ~

**Películas involucradas:** _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

Solamente Astrid

·

·

·

·

Ahí estaba. Ella lo observaba, mientras él miraba a la chica. La rubia se escondía detrás de una columna, espiando al hijo del Jefe quien reía junto a ella. Su mejor amiga. Muchos dirán que son celos. Ella era la adolescente más hermosa de toda la isla. Tenía todo lo que pudiera buscar un vikingo en la pubertad, además de la fuerza para mantenerse firme en batalla. Ella… era Astrid.

Recordó el momento cuando vio a aquel niño. Era temeroso, cerrado, introvertido. Amaba su libreta y muy pocas veces se lo veía con algún otro infante del lugar. Recordaba cuando Snotlout le molestaba por ser tan delgado y débil. Astrid siempre reía en compañía de Tuffnutt, quien muy a pesar de todo había sido un idiota desde pequeño. Agradecía a Fishlegs el no ser otra carga moral más para el pobre heredero, que ya bastante tenía que soportar.

Los demás vikingos siempre se habían burlado o dado indirectas a Stoick por su hijo. El Jefe siempre se defendía. Hiccup siempre fue como la respetada y amada Valhallarama. Su mismo color de cabello, aquellos ojos verdosos como el follaje de los arboles en primavera. Su cuerpo. Sus pecas. Hiccup tenía mucho de su madre, y a pesar de todas aquellas palabras, Stoick amaba a su hijo, la única familia que le quedaba.

Y luego estaba ella. Ruffnutt Thorton. Apenas era una pequeña insolente ignorante de la vida, pero le había gustado. El niño le había parecido gracioso, aunque tierno y lindo. Nunca había un mal en él. No era bruto como su hermano y siempre la saludaba cuando ella lo observaba, siempre con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, tímida.

Pero a él le gustaba Astrid. ¿A quién no le gustaba Astrid? ¿Quién no tenía sus ojos puestos en ella? Y ella se había comenzado a acercar a él. Luego de que Hiccup hiciera el gran cambio interlocutando con Toothless, el castaño y la rubia eran algo así como 'amigos con derechos'.

Los había visto besarse más de una vez, y solo podía desviar la vista y fingir. Fingir que no vio nada y que todo está bien. Bien, aunque realmente no lo esté.

Astrid era su mejor amiga, no había cosa que no se contaran. Se contaban todo. Cada detalle. Y eso destruía poco a poco el pobre corazón de la gemela, que intentaba por todos los medios sonreír y alentarla, a correr y maldecir al mundo su suerte.

Más de una vez la habían escuchado llorar en la intimidad de su cuarto. Junto a Barf y Belch, quienes intentaban por todos los medios darle apoyo. En las costas donde nadie la veía y repetía una y otra vez sus confesiones al aire. Nadie la escuchaba. Nadie debía escucharla. Poco a poco se deterioraba.

Entraba al gran salón con una mirada indiferente, aunque muchos podían notar como sus ojos hinchados y rojos, miraban la nada. No era nada y a la vez todo. Atravesaba gran cantidad de emociones cada día, y las desquitaba con todo mundo. Menos Hiccup y Astrid.

Enojo. Ira. Euforia. Tristeza. Alegría. Bronca. Pena. Angustia. Desconcierto. Ira nuevamente. Para finalizar en miedo. Miedo a estar viviendo una realidad enfermiza. Aquella realidad que poco a poco la sucumbía ante su negatividad.

Ruffnutt era necia y testaruda. Bruta y holgazana. Irritante y algo odiosa. Pero por más masculina que fuera, por dentro solo era una chica con mal de amores. Y los expresaba de formas algo extrañas.

Poco a poco fue decayendo, alejándose, manteniéndose distante. Algunos notaban ese cambio, aunque viniendo de ella no le tomaban importancia. En momentos como ese agradecía infinitamente a los dioses por la exclusión. Podía estar tranquila, reírse, llorar, pero era una de las más excluidas del grupo. Y ya con la menor de los Hofferson ni se juntaba a hablar, puesto que la oji-cielo estaba todo el día entrenando, con Stormfly o, simplemente, acompañando a Hiccup.

Nadie notaba el cambio tan repentino en su voz al hablar. Como le temblaban las cuerdas vocales como si estuviera por romper en llanto. Como le temblaban las manos cuando tomaba un hacha o un martillo.  
Pero Tuffnutt sí. Tuffnutt claro que notó cómo ya no lo golpeaba. Notó como se ausentaba por las tardes en las que practicaban o jugaban con Barf y Belch. Notó como ya no lo insultaba, como ya no se peleaban. Notó su ausencia. Su distancia. Notó la preocupación en el dragón de dos cabezas. Notó todo eso. Porque Tuffnutt no era idiota, sabía que algo le sucedía a su hermana. Él sabía que Astrid ya no era la misma con ella. Rara vez las veía intercambiando palabra. Rara vez las cosas eran normales.

Fue por eso que una noche la interceptó en su cuarto y sin decir una sola palabra, la abrazó. Un abrazo que jamás en su vida le había dado, pero sin embargo sabía que ella necesitaba. Necesitaba aliento. Y pasó lo impensable. Cualquiera hubiera previsto un empujón o una golpiza. Pero no. Ruffnutt lloró. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, en el hombro de su no tan odioso hermano.

Sus padres se alegraron ante tal contacto en sus hijos, y supieron que era mejor callar. Ruffnutt era inteligente, más que su hermano. Lograría resolver todos sus problemas ella sola. Solo por ahora, debía pensar.

Su conciencia le repetía mil veces que no. Que era una mala idea. Que terminaría más destruida de lo que ya estaba. Que se arrepintiera y se fuera antes de que las cosas fueran peor. Pero no. Ruffnutt es terca y testaruda. Bruta y holgazana. Irritante y algo odiosa. No escuchaba nunca a su corazón.

Creyó que para olvidar a aquel que inconscientemente se había quedado con su pálpito, debía reemplazarlo.

Pasó un tiempo en el que se oficializó su relación con Snotlout. Fue tan chocante que Tuff tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle allí mismo lo idiota que era. Porque sí, era una completa idiota que no sabía que pensar ya. Que solo quería escapar, por ser la típica mujer de las historias que no consigue nada más que amistad. Amistad. Amigos y nada más.  
Lo más doloroso de todo, fue ver como el heredero se acercaba a ella y con una enorme sonrisa la felicitaba. Fue muy hábil el movimiento o el castaño muy ingenuo, pero se creyó que lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad que no tenía. Que no era de ella. Él jamás sería de ella. Solo amigos y nada más.

Y fue una noche de primavera que se hizo una celebración por algún motivo que desconocía. Cada femenina se vestía con sus harapos más hermosos y concurría de la mano de un caballero. Ella, claro, había ido con Snotlout, mientras que Astrid obviamente con Hiccup. El muchacho no podía evitar ruborizarse al solo ver a la rubia a su lado. Ruff observaba. Astrid era hermosa. No había mirada que no se clavara en ella al pasar o a distancia. A comparación de ella que, estaba junto a su pareja, observando a la muchacha y el hijo del Jefe. Ella no era nada a comparación de ella.

Snotlout la llamó por cuarta vez hasta que logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y hacer que despegara la vista de ellos. La rubia-cenizo le sonrió con nerviosismo, y recibió el peor de los golpes. Un golpe directo en el rostro. La humillación misma, que ni Snotlout se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Fue transparente el dolor.

— **Astrid se ve linda, ¿no crees? Hiccup tendrá problemas esta noche** — Soltó con gracia, mientras reía un poco.

_Linda…_ Ruffnutt lo observaba y solo sonrió forzosamente. _Todos tenían ojos para Astrid…_

— **Astrid está mucho más cariñosa desde lo que pasó **— Comentó un día Hiccup, mientras trabajaba en la fragua en compañía de Ruffnutt. La de cabello rubio-cenizo solo lo escuchaba sentada en un tablón. Temprano por la mañana, Mulch y Bucket habían pedido ayuda para trasladar el ganado, por lo que Stoick envió a los más jóvenes. Ruff se había salvado por despertar tarde ese día, y bueno, Hiccup no sería de mucha ayuda levantando peso. El chico mantenía una sonrisa rotundamente feliz. Su pecho se oprimió. — **¿Y a ti como te ha ido con Snotlout?** — Preguntó curioso al verla.

Ruff lo observó y desvió la mirada. **— Terminé con él hace dos semanas —** Hiccup se detuvo, para observarla sorprendido. Ella solo miraba un clavo oxidado en el suelo.

— **¿Qu-…? —**

— **Me gusta otro vikingo** — Lo interrumpió, y volvió a verlo. Poseía una sonrisa hermosa y sincera. **— Y hace poco descubrí que realmente lo amo…** — Haddock intentó retomar su labor, observándola de reojo. **— A Snotlout… le quiero, pero estoy enamorada de este chico…** — Tomó un trozo de madera y jugueteó con él en el silencio que se formó luego. — **Oye, Hiccup…** —

— **D-dime…** — Mantuvo su vista en lo que hacía, escuchando atentamente a la chica. Ella no lo miró.

— **Sé que no soy la más bonita, ni tengo los mejores ojos… **— Comenzó, el chico la miró. — **Sé… que no tengo el mejor cuerpo, ni mis habilidades son tan increíbles… **— Ahora, ella lo miró. — **Pero… Merezco una oportunidad, ¿verdad?** — Finalizó, presionando con sus manos el objeto. Hiccup sonrió.

— **Por supuesto que sí. No sé si lo que dices de ti sea cierto, pero seguro ese chico ya se ha fijado en ti** — Comentó con inocencia, totalmente lejos de la verdad. Ella sonrió captando aquello y se puso de pie, dejando el astillado en el suelo. Se estiró bajo la mirada confusa del castaño y rió.

— **Gracias… **— Se acomodó y sacudió su falda. Luego suspiró. — **Pero no creo que eso sea verdad, siquiera posible…** — Caminó a la salida.

— **¿Por qué no, Ruff? **— El entrenador de dragones dejó a un lado un par de piezas, siguiendo sus diseños. Ella se detuvo en el marco, con una sonrisa hacia el exterior, dándole la espalda. Él la observó y dudó, sin embargo, habló. **— ¿Ruff? —**

— **Porque…** — Ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole de la forma más burlona posible. — **Él ya tiene a alguien. Ella es hermosa, tiene unos ojos preciosos. Su figura es envidiable y posee habilidades dignas de una vikinga **— El chico la observó, totalmente callado. **— Él… —** La rubia caminó hacia afuera, dándole una última mirada mientras decía algo antes de irse. Aquella última frase había dejado helado al menor de los Haddock. Aquellas palabras habían sonado como un susurro en sus oídos y haciendo eco en su cabeza. Retumbando en su interior.

Sus pupilas se aminoraron, mientras miraba el lugar por dónde la gemela se había ido. Hoark entró tras unos minutos y rio al verlo de ese modo. Le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, ignorante de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El heredero no pudo hacer más que cubrir sus labios y sentarse en un banco.

—_**Él… Solo tiene ojos para Astrid… —**_

_Es cortito ya que solo quise probar ~ _

_Si les gusta, puede que haga otro u3u o siga este. Pero si no, pues ~ Dejémoslo allí. _

_Me gusta mucho Ruffnutt en lo que es el personaje, y con Hiccup es interesante. Desde luego adoro el Hiccup/Astrid pero siempre es bueno cambiar de opciones de vez en cuando ~_

_Sin más que decir, ¿reviews? ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentarios:** ¡Bueno amores! Me han pedido una continuación y otro fic, así que aquí está la continuación del One-shot que leyeron previamente. He cumplido como toda buena mesera[? Espero les guste. Es algo que se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo de Dragons: Riders of Berk, "La flor dragón"/"La flor del dragón". Sin más, disfrútenlo ~

**Discleimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Hiccup/Ruffnutt. Nivel de intensidad al escribir: 000000,80% —Se golpea contra el teclado.—

**Películas involucradas:** _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

**Solamente Astrid**  
**Capítulo dos: Scauldron**

·

·

_Y de ello pasó casi un año._

Todo había transcurrido tan normal y tranquilo, que nadie notó el cambio. Como ya las cosas habían dado un semi-giro sobre ellos. ¿Quién dudaría? Si eran tan buenos mintiendo… Ruffnut sentía un peso menos en su consciencia, y siguió viviendo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Los jóvenes de Berk eran… No sabía cuál era más idiota, desubicado, creído, orgulloso o vanidoso.

De solo pensarlo se frustraba. Habían pasado diez meses desde el "pequeño" encuentro entre ella y Hiccup, y el muchacho parecía no tomarle importancia. Solo trabajaba en la fragua como todos los días, iba de acá para allá con Toothless, y a veces lo veía con Astrid al anochecer. Todo normal.  
Lanzó un suspiro frustrada, a él realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿verdad? Ya se había desahogado, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué le seguía doliendo tanto?  
A decir verdad, ella jamás se desahogó. Simplemente, mantuvo una charla en doble sentido con el castaño. Volvió a suspirar y, con una queja, se dejó caer en su cama, observando el techo con desgano. Cerró sus ojos mientras sentía como el sueño la vencía. Se preguntaba si su enamorado había entendido la plática aquella vez…

…

Oh, claro que sí. Pues Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III estaba peor que ella. Él también se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras suspiraba por otro día agotador, y pensó. Medito un largo rato, como todas las noches desde ese caluroso día. La menos esperada, la gemela de Tuffnut, se le había confesado. Indirectamente, pero lo había hecho. Estaba completamente seguro. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo, y cómo sonreía cuando mencionaba a "aquel chico" tan felizmente. Había notado la tristeza en sus ojos al hacerse una auto-crítica. Y le había dolido.

Ruffnutt Thorton no era la más hermosa de la isla, pero era bonita, tenía su toque. Sus ojos no eran como los de Astrid, pero… eran lindos. Lo eran. Realmente lo eran. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar aquello. Mantuvo la imagen de la chica en su mente, no hasta que sintió una enorme lengua pasarse por su rostro abruptamente. Gimió entre asco y alegría.

Toothless miraba con curiosidad a su jinete. Había estado haciendo la misma rutina todas las noches desde hacía varios meses, y se preguntaba por qué. Dejó escapar un bufido incordioso y el oji-esmeralda rió.

Necesitaban dormir, en pocas horas iniciaría otro día de mentiras.

* * *

La mañana llegó tranquila. Los dragones se estiraban en sus establos, lanzando el primer rugido del día. Ruffnut Thorton abrió sus ojos ante un aroma. Hizo la peor mueca que jamás pudo haber hecho en su vida y levantándose a trompicones gruñó con enfado, lanzándole lo primero que encontró a su dormido hermano. Éste abrió sus ojos al instante ante el golpe y la miró molesto. Ruff cubrió rápidamente su nariz.

— **¡¿Hace cuanto no te bañas, estúpido?!** — Se quejó, lanzándole una de las botas de su hermano al mismo.

— **¡Ni que tú fueras mejor que yo!** — Se defendió, esquivando como podía el objeto.

— **¡Eso fue hace mucho!** — Se cruzó de brazos ofendida. Y Tuffnut lo sabía. Sabía que su hermana ya no era como antes. Seguía teniendo su toque "Thorton" pero habían cambiado muchas cosas. No era tan inmadura y se había vuelto… femenina pero no en exceso. Arrugó la nariz ante algo que nunca creyó posible y rió para sí mismo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, después de todo era una chica, y así era más fácil hacerla enojar. En especial, adoraba molestarla con cosas como cierto castaño al cual le terminaría rompiendo la mandíbula.

Oh, no. Grave. Peligro. ¡Territorio peligroso! Los celos de hermano atacan.

Sacudió la cabeza y notó como Ruffnut ya no estaba en el cuarto. Suspiró un poco y se terminó de vestir. Se puso su casco y miró el lugar por un momento, en silencio. Dejaría a su hermana tranquila hoy, no sabía por qué pero quería hacerlo. Sentía que no la dejaba respirar. Hizo una mueca y salió. Iría a molestar un rato a Snotlout. Eso le agradaba.

**OoOoOoO**

Ruff suspiró. Ese día estaba tranquila. Quizá demasiado. Miró a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada más que vikingos y dragones de un lado a otro. Sonrió un poco ante tal escena. Jamás creyó ver algo así, era fascinante e increíble por igual.

Desde pequeña ya le habían metido en la cabeza el "problema". Matar dragones. Destripar dragones. Decapitar dragones. Matar. Matar. Matar.

Siempre fue muy amante de lo riesgoso, al igual que su hermano. La adrenalina corría por sus venas cada segundo y su lado más 'loco' salía a flote. Le gustaba. Le gustaba ver explotar cosas. Adoraba la destrucción. Sonaba algo enfermizo pero le daba igual. Todo eso se intensificó cuando le impusieron su reto más grande. Más que matar dragones. Más que aprender a defenderse. Montarlos. Tocarlos. Había sido tan asombroso que se volvió el mejor recuerdo.

Definitivamente el mejor. Recordaba haber visto la emoción de Snotlout al montar a Torch por primera vez, o ver a Astrid acariciar a Stormfly con una sonrisa. Se había sentido extraña y emocionada a la vez. Recordaba que Hiccup había aproximado al Hideous Zeppleback hacia ella y su hermano. Recordaba cómo Hiccup había tomado su mano y la había aproximado a la cabeza a Barf, mientras Belch por su cuenta había ido de frente a su gemelo. Recordaba el enorme sentimiento de felicidad e importancia al montar a su dragón. Al dragón que compartían su hermano y ella. Eso los había unido un poco más, y habían aprendido a compartir.

Hiccup la había cambiado más de lo que ella misma creyó.

Un golpeteo seguido de un resoplido contra su cabello la alejó de su mundo y volteó. Un dragón de tonalidad verdosa y con doble cabeza la observaban, y sonrió alegremente. Barf y Belch se mantenían observándola, mientras éste último dejaba ver a otro rubio sobre él. Ruff observó a su hermano, quien la miraba esperando dijese algo. Ella parpadeó confundida. Él rezongó.

— **Vamos a joder a alguien, Snotlout no está por ninguna parte y me aburro** — Musitó desviando la mirada. Y ella rió. Su hermano no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se subió con una sonrisa alegre, extraña en ella, que hizo a su gemelo sonreír un poco. Y el dragón alzó vuelo, despegándose del suelo.

Luego todo pasó a una velocidad impresionante.

Los bosques.

El mar.

Una ola.

Un gruñido.

Barf desesperado.

Tuffnut gritando al intentar alcanzarla.

Golpe en su espalda.

Agua.

Más agua.

Una enorme silueta pasando sobre ella.

Más agua. Oscuridad.

Otro golpe en la espalda.

_Dolor._

* * *

Astrid sonrió al ver a Hiccup salir de su casa. El castaño se acercó hasta saludarla y ella besó su mejilla, él sonrió nerviosamente. Toothless que estaba a pocos metros de su jinete, lanzó un bufido que no se distinguía entre molestia o cansancio.

Caminaron por un buen rato, hasta que la rubia pudo encontrar a su dragón comiendo algo. Una risa escapó de sus labios y se aproximo al Deadly Nadder. En eso, sintieron pasos fuertes. El Night Fury levantó las orejas al ver a uno de los adolescentes correr hacia donde ellos estaban. Astrid reconoció a Tuffnut al instante. Se extrañó de no ver a Barf y Belch, ni hablar de Ruffnut. Antes de decir nada, el rubio se agolpó contra ellos. Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, como si hubiera corrido más de la cuenta y sus ojos dilatados, como si hubiera visto algo horrible.

Hiccup se acercó preocupado de su estado, quiso hablar, mas fue interrumpido rápidamente.

— **¡Es Ruffnut…! **— Medio gritó, con un temblor al hablar. El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante al escuchar el nombre. — **E-estábamos volando y…** — Buscó las palabras correctas. Suspiró, tranquilizándose un poco. **— Estábamos… volando cerca de la playa y… Nos alejamos mucho. El agua se alzó de la nada y… **— Tragó pesadamente, viendo a ambos jóvenes quienes lo miraban con preocupación. Dirigió una mirada al castaño, quien temblaba un poco. — **Se la llevó. Hiccup, se la llevó. La hundió en el mar, no pude sacarla. No la encontré. ¡Por favor!** — No hizo falta decir más. Ambos de cabellera clara observaron cómo Toothless se dirigía al cielo, repentinamente. El dragón notó la tensión sobre su lomo y observó a su jinete. El menor de los Haddock se mantenía con una expresión que no pudo definir. Solo pudo ver como el mar aparecía bajo ellos al instante.

Astrid miró a Tuffnut. Estaba realmente nervioso y alterado. Admitía que estaba preocupada también con su amiga, aunque no haya estado muy cercana como antes. Pero algo la inquietaba. Vio a Barf y Belch aparecer detrás del rubio. El dragón estaba expectante de su dueño, como buscando algo. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró nuevamente al gemelo.

— **¿Qué clase de dragón era, Tuffnut? **— Indagó. El aludido pasó saliva, aún más nervioso. Eso si la alteró un poco. — **¿T-Tuffnut?...—**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de un sobresalto. Estaba oscuro. Se mantuvo inmóvil con sus ojos entrecerrados, observando la nada. Cuando sintió un poco del peso irse, quiso levantarse.

Se miró. Su ropa estaba mojada, ella misma estaba húmeda. Las gotas de agua salpicaban las rocas bajo suyo. Se removió en silencio, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Sentía un dolor punzante en su espalda, y la tocó por instinto. Miró a su alrededor. Todo era rocas y tierra mojada. El aire era frío y cortante; helaba ahí dentro. Cuando pudo estar de rodillas, sintió su cuerpo pesado. Empapado. Adolorido. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, jadeando al notar que no traía su casco. Gruñó molesta y se puso de pie.

El suelo era sólido pero disparejo. Apenas podía caminar sobre las rocas pero intentó salir de allí. El lugar en sí no era tan grande, y había huecos oscuros por muchas partes, aunque estaban llenos de agua.

Resopló molesta y caminó por el lugar. Sus pasos hacían un eco voluptuoso, dando un ligero ambiente tétrico. Había espacios en negro, oscuros, donde definitivamente no se acercó. Estaba confundida, algo alterada, pero muy confundida. A su alrededor no había más que frío, rocas, piedras minerales que daban un resplandor marino al lugar y hoyos con agua. Frunció el ceño.

— **¿Qué diablos pasó?** — Murmuró para sí misma, acercándose a lo que parecía ser una laguna. No era grande pero tampoco pequeña. El agua no era tan cristalina, puesto que allí debajo de seguro todo era oscuridad, o eso pensó ante la negrura del líquido. — _**¿Dónde estoy?**_ — Pensó al voltear para sentarse sobre una roca.

El lugar se volvía cada vez más oscuro, y se escuchaba el típico goteó del agua acumulada. Arrugó la nariz y un golpe metálico llamó su atención. Al girar la cabeza, distinguió su casco a la orilla de la 'laguna', bajo una ligera capa de arena mojada. El goteo del agua que caía de las rocas incrustadas en el techo, hacía su vista del objeto más obvia. Sonrió un poco y casi corrió a buscarlo. Lo sacudió con su mano al momento de tenerlo entre sus manos. Había sido un regalo de su madre cuando niña, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco más. Cerró un momento sus ojos, suspirando.

Sus oídos captaron de forma aguda el levantamiento del agua. Su corazón palpitó fuerte cuando abrió sus ojos. Vio esa silueta, esos ojos, esa piel escamosa. Ese tono de color acuoso. Pasó saliva pausadamente, y el dragón gruñó. Se impulsó hacia atrás, manteniendo el casco entre sus brazos, abrazándolo. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mientras la enorme figura se acercaba a ella, casi saliendo del agua. Se escuchó otro gruñido, seguido de un dolor rasposo en sus brazos. Gritó de dolor, sentía sus ojos humedecerse, y estaba segura de que no era el agua que se estampaba contra su cuerpo.

Ardía. Quemaba. La estaba lastimando. Sintió el dolor palpitante en sus codos, las lágrimas resbalar por sus frías mejillas. Entreabrió sus ojos, espantada. El dragón estaba muy cerca de ella, y parecía examinarla. Gruñó, mientras ella buscó con la mirada una salvación. Solo se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo más fuerte el dolor. El dragón pareció negar con la cabeza y lentamente volvió a hundirse en el agua.

Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, seguidas del llanto y el pálpito efusivo en su corazón. _**— Scauldron…**_ —

* * *

_Bueno, esta historia solo tendrá otro capítulo más. Por lo tanto, ¡así es!, el siguiente será el último. Pero descuiden uvu haré otro fic bastante largo donde se verá está parejita en especial. Será como la secuela de ésta. Más o menos ~_

_Aclaración:_

_**Scauldron — Scáldaron**_

_¿Lo recuerdan? ~ _

_Espero les haya gustado. Comentarios, críticas, lo que sea ~ _

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
